


Importance

by orphan_account



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Ethan's a shit, F/M, I am really bad at smut in general so..., Insecurity, Post 1.05 Blood Brothers, don't expect anything fancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan was wrong. John does see her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Importance

**Author's Note:**

> I ship these two thanks to fucking tumblr, so shout out to them!
> 
> Unbeta'd. Mistakes are mine. Obviously.
> 
> Again. Warning, I'm really bad at smut so...don't expect anything, ya know, fancy.

Ethan Avery's words are on his mind as soon as he walks through the front door of Sandra's home. _You'd be content if just one person would see you...and want you...but they don't, do they?_ John shuts his eyes tight _. A_ _ll those men you work with, they just walk right past you, like you're invisible._ John drops his coat onto the chair, boots following with it.

 

He strides into the small home of his captain, no his girlfriend. He finds her sitting on her couch when he finally gets there, nose buried in her book. He stays silent as he takes her in. Feet rubbing together for warmth. In a pair of his shorts, his favorite ones, that he left at her place. His sweatshirt. Glasses falling off her nose. Hair loose, falling at her shoulders.

 

He smiles before leaning over her, crowding her space, as he presses his lips to hers. She smiles against his lips, marking her page and setting the book down. Ethan's voice crowds his head again and his smile disappears.

 

 _At the end of the day, it'll be just you._  Alone.

 

John's frown gets deeper and Sandra tilts her head to get a better look at him. “John?”

 

He lifts his head, staring right into her hazel eyes before sealing their lips together. Wrapping her arms around his neck, he lifts her bridal style, carrying her into her bedroom. She opens her mouth to say something but he just kisses her again.

 

He sheds their clothes like an expert, like he's done so many times before, laying her out like fine china. So easy to break. She stares up at him, confusion settling onto her features.

 

“You ok?”

 

_Alone._

 

“Yeah, 'm fine.”

 

He presses a kiss to the inside of her knee before settling between her legs. He licks at her, toying with her. She gasps, arching prettily off the bed and he smirks, sucking a bruise into her thigh. Invisible. He teases with her clit, fingering at her wet folds and before long she's whimpering mess above him.

 

“John..” It's a whisper.

 

He sucks at her, fingers joining with him and she comes with a cry that sounds like heaven. He works her through it before sitting up and joining their lips together. She runs her hands down his torso, trying to get him as close as possible. ... _Would see you...and want you...but they don't, do they?_

He fumbles with a condom and fucks into her slowly. She claws at every inch of his skin as he sets a steady rhythm. Ethan's voice echoes in his head, words jumbling together. He buries his face into the crook of her neck, the sweetest moans coming from her lips. They almost drown out the voice.

 

_It'll be just you._

 

John lifts his head, staring at her. Picking up the pace. She wraps her legs around him. His name on her lips. John. John. She comes with it on her lips and he follows right behind her, her name falling from his as well.

 

She curls into him as he shucks the condom away and he pulls her close, listening to her breathing. Ethan's wrong. Sandra will never be lone, as long as he's alive and kicking. He lifts her head, pressing her lips together before tugging her as close as possible.

 

_You're not important._

 

Sandra is important.

 

To John.

 

Always.

 

 


End file.
